The Text Adventure of Madeline Williams
by orangegreengirl
Summary: Warning! Fem!Canada OC! Madeline Williams is a girl who likes to write. Only her Indonesian friend, Seruni and a Cuban upperclassman, Maximo realizes she exist in their school. One day, it all changed... Fem!CanadaXAmerica Fem!CanadaXMany Read and review


The Text Adventures of Madeline Williams

Summary: Madeline Williams is a girl whose existence seems to unrealized by everyone else except her France step father, her Indonesian locker neighbor girl and the Cuba upperclassman. Her voice never seems to reach others. To forget her loneliness, she spent her time in the library and drowned herself in books. Other than reading books, she write down whatever stories popped in her mind. It soon became a habit and then a hobby. Her life is peaceful until the most popular boy in school accidentally read the book filled with her stories and other boys suddenly realize her existence. Is it a good thing or a bad thing?

Warning: Female Canada, OCs, Character bashing, OOC

Pairings: Fem!CanadaXAmerica, Fem!CanadaXMany, NorwayXFemOC!Indonesia

Disclaimer: I do not own APH

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_Story/text message_

* * *

><p><em>When everyone will notice that I'm here?<em>

_When everyone will hear my voice?_

_If both things aren't going to happen..._

_With a pen and a few piece of papers_

_I'll make them realize I'm here..._

_Through my story..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: In The Library<p>

* * *

><p>Her blonde hair bounce as she walk slowly into the crowded hallway. She hugged her book closer to her as someone bumped rather roughly at her and simply walked away. She rubbed her shoulder tenderly before continue walking, this time avoiding bumping to people. She sighed as she finally reached her locker and open the knob after take a few seconds unlocking it.<p>

"Hey, Maddie!" She looked up to see her locker neighbor, a Indonesian girl named Seruni. The tan skinned girl also open her locker. "How's your novel coming along? Are you getting those annoying writer blocks again? It sucks to have them. As a writer, you must be really familiar with them." Maddie blushed.

"S-Seruni... How many time I have to tell you... I'm not a writer!" Maddie said loudly, sadly it's come out as a slow whisper. Maddie blushed more and cover her face with her book. She can hear her friend sighed.

"Alright~ Alright~ Whatever you say~ Anyway, I heard your father's French restaurant is going to open. Are there going to be any small celebration or something?" She played with her thick, curly black hair. Maddie stare at her friend. Seruni truly is beautiful. She has a pretty face with the unique Javanese beauty and a proportional body with a full chest. Her eyes are big and brown and seem always to shine. Her black hair is loose and there is a small braid fell to her shoulder, tied with red and white ribbons. She also very kind and has a big heart.

"Yes," Maddie finally said, "There is a small celebration party at Papa's restaurant two days before the official opening. The party is next week. Papa said I should invite my friends... So... Will you... come to the party?" Seruni smiled.

"Really? Thank you! Text me what time the party is! I'll bring some food if you like. Well, it's your father's party so I guess all meal have to be French... Oh no! I'm late for the music assemble! Roderich will yelled at me again! Okay, gotta go! See you tomorrow, Maddie!" The Indonesian turned around and ran. Soon people hide her retreating form and Maddie once again sighed. She really envy her friend. She is very noticeable, unlike her. Maddie once used Seruni as a character in her stories. The black haired girl somehow knew and was okay with it. Maddie was really glad that her friend didn't get mad and leave her alone. Then she will be lonelier in school, because only her and Maximo, a Cuban upperclassman, realizes that she exist in this school.

Maddie turn her heels and start to walk to the library, one of her sanctuaries besides her room and the park. Soon enough she found herself between the shelves filled with books and more books. She sighed as she inhale the scent of books and ink in the air. She walked to her favorite seat. The seat is just perfect. No one but her realize that the seat was there because it was on the corner of the library and often overshadowed by the bookshelves but it was next to the window so she can watch what's going on the courtyard and the lightings are just perfect for reading. She set her backpack on the table and pull out her favorite pen from her pencil case. She open her book and continue write her story.

Her latest story is about a girl named Fae. She is the daughter of a famous troubadour [1], Francis Moreau, who once joined the army of King Galvan years ago. He loves her very much and often write her poems and told her stories. When she was 10 years old, she shows ability of using magic. Her father was very surprised but accepted her new found talent. He brought her to a magician who once worked with him years ago when he still a knight. Her name is Ayu. The sorceress is a very pretty and nice lady. She taught many things other than magic, like how to do first aid and how to cook. Once in awhile she will take her to the woods and camp. At night, she will tell her about the constellations and the story behind them. She also taught her how to fight when you can't use magic. Fae liked her a lot. She once wished her father would marry her and Ayu will become her mother. Too bad it didn't happen. His father doesn't have any desire to marry and Ayu married a magician from the North named Osvald. He is quite nice and even though Fae is still quite young at the time, she can see that both of them clearly in love with each other. She was a little disappointed that Ayu can't be her mother but seeing her mother figure in her beautiful wedding dress and radiating happiness, the feeling of sadness disappear and replaced with joy for her teacher. The couple was blessed with two beautiful son and daughter. Life was peaceful until their kingdom receive a news from the neighboring kingdoms...

Apparently, there are many reports of sudden appearance of mysterious places all over the world. In those places, dwells mythical creatures and monsters. Those places are called Dungeon. And to make things weirder, when a person enter the dungeon and managed to get out, he or she will end up in different place and sometimes different countries. Not only that, some of the villages that nearby the Dungeons were attacked by monsters. These incidents happened all over the world. Fearing that someday the monsters will take them down, all countries swear to give reward and honor to everyone who able to stop the monsters or solve the mystery of the dungeon. After hearing the news, many people decided to build guilds and many different kinds of fighters gather together and went to the dungeons in their region and fight monsters along the way.

Fae, who dreams to become world greatest magician, decided to join a guild and go to the dungeon. Her father, Francis, is a doting father and wouldn't let her go. For once in her life she rebelled against her father. On her 18th birthday, she packed her stuff and snuck out from her home late at night. Along the way she was greeted by her teacher, Ayu. She was waiting for her at the entrance of their small village.

_"You're planning to leave the village and go on an adventure to solve the mystery of those dungeons." It wasn't a guess. It was a statement. Fae knew better than to lie to the woman in front of her. Ayu is a very skilled magician and very wise too. Fae has spent years as her disciple and her magic skills is not even near. _

_"Yes," Fae admitted, "I'm planning to leave the village and go on a journey." She looked at her teacher in the eye. Ayu's doe eyes always look so cheerful but this time, the cheerfulness is gone and replaced with coldness._

_"Is that so?" She purred. "You are still green you know. The monsters in the dungeons are strong, perhaps stronger than I am, your teacher. Are you still willing to go?" Her stare seems to bore into her soul and mind, reading her everything._

_"Y-Yes." She stammered. In her little heart, Fae wish her teacher didn't hear it but she know it's useless. "I want to go. I want to fulfill my dream as world's greatest magician. I want to be as skilled as you." The younger girl looked at the person in front of her with fire in her eyes._

_"I see..." Ayu closed her eyes. "The day has come... For me to test your worth." Right after that, Fae felt something warm against her cheek and wave of pain came to her. She lifted her hand and touched her cheek to feel fresh blood running from her cheek. _

_"Mistress!"_

_"It it not my place to stop your desire to leave this place and face the world..." Ayu raised her staff and point it to Fae's direction. "But it is my place as your mistress to decide wether or not you are ready to face the world outside these walls!" Another slice of wind flew to her direction. Fae move to the side and the wind grazed her foot, making it bleeding. "If you win against me in this battle of magic and wit, I'll move aside and let you pass through! But if you fail, you have to forget that dream of yours to become world's greatest magician and quit being my disciple!" Fae gaped._

_"Mistress! You wouldn't-"_

_"Oh yes I would!" Ayu swing her staff, this time balls of fires shot to the young magician's direction. "I am your mistress! When I took you as my disciple, I'm responsible with everything! It is my responsibility to prepare you as a full fledged magician and if I let you go without any fight and in the end you die before you can make your dream come true, it is me who will suffer the most! And your father will suffer as well if you die!"_

_"Mistress Ayu... AAAAH!" A wave of magic hit her and Fae crash to a nearby tree._

_"CONCENTRATE! This is not a practice! This is purely a magical battle between two magician! You and I are not teacher and student but enemies!" Another wave of magic hit her and Fae bit her lip to prevent screaming. "Rule number 1 in battle, ALWAYS BE ON GUARD! Have I teach you nothing?" Countless needles of ice appear out of thin air and rushed towards her. Quickly, Fae yelled a shield charm and a bluish light shot out from her staff and form a shield in front of her. The shield unfortunately shatter when the ice needles impacted with them and some sliced her skin. She winced and quickly whispered healing charm on her wounds. "Defensive and healing charms won't protect you forever! FIGHT!"_

_"I can't!" Fae cast another shield charm as another ice needles sent her way. "I can't hurt you, Mistress! You meant so much to me! I can't hurt you!" She looked up to her with desperation in her eyes._

_"FOOL!" The younger girl winced at her teacher's yell. "There are some people out there willing to sacrifice their friends to gain what they want! That is the same thing I'm doing to you right now! If you can't bear to hurt me, then stay!"_

_"N-No! I want to go!"_

_"Then fight me seriously!"_

_"I can't!"_

_"And why can't you fight me? I'm hurting you right now!"_

_"Because I love you, Mistress! You are like a mother to me! A mother I never had! I don't want to see you hurt!" _

_There is a pause in Ayu's movement and Fae use this chance to cast a binding spell. A white light shot out from her staff and wound Ayu's body like a rope and the black haired woman dropped her staff in surprise._

Maddie took a deep breath and put down her pen. She almost carried away when she begin to write down her imagination on a paper because she is so intent in visualizing the images inside her mind

She skimming through her story again and smile. The Ayu character is based on Seruni's character. Seruni sometimes can be very motherly and sometimes very scary when she is angry. Osvald, Ayu's husband and fellow magician, is based on a Norway teen in the same year with both of them named Lukas. He and Seruni is in a friendly term and for some reason, Maddie always felt that both of them is magical [2] and that is the main reason why they get along so well. She has a gut that Seruni actually have some feeling for him but the boy is so impassive that she has no idea is the Norway also like Seruni back. She really hoped he did though.

The blonde haired girl sighed and smiled at her book. The heroine, Fae, is based on her character with a mix of the person she wanted to be, to her presence be acknowledged by the others and to have many friends. She intent to write down as many characters in her story so Fae won't be travel aloneor rather, _feel lonely_.

_'Like me...'_ Maddie sighed and closed her book.

"Oh? Finally you finished! The hero kinda amused seeing you write so intense!"

Maddie looked above her head only to stare to a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Alfren F. Jones is running from the horde of sports club members who wants him to stay and help them practice. As the hero, Alfred loved to stay but 4 clubs in a time? Even the hero can't be in 4 different place in the same time, except heroes who can create clones of themselves. So he decided to hide in the library and wait until the coast is clear. He seldom enter the library except for sleeping in secret. He enter the library and sighed in relieve that there are only a few people in the library. Nodding to the librarian, he walked to the deepest part in the library and to the corner. He spotted a secluded seat and walked there. But too late, someone already approaching the seat and sit there.<p>

It was a girl and quite cute too.

She has soft curly blonde hair tied to two pigtails with white ribbons. Her bangs is pinned with red hairpins with a maple leaf on them, some hair is loose and framing her heart shaped face. She is wearing a white jacket with maple leaves pattern on the lower part. Underneath the jacket is a red button vest and underneath it again is a white dress shirt. She also wearing a red pleated skirt and black leggings. The last touch oh her appearance is a pair of brown boots.

The girl set down her backpack in the table and took out a pen and start writing on her book. Alfred decided to sit next to her and approach the table. He put his backpack on the table and pull a chair. The girl didn't look up. Alfred probed an arm on the table and rested his face on his palm, staring at the girl.

"Hey."

The girl didn't respond. It looks like she is so absorbed with her writing that she didn't even hear him. She continue to write.

"WAA!"

He said loudly on her ear. The girl didn't react and continue to write. Being ignored is something Alfred never used to. He like attention and this girl didn't give any attention. _'Is what she is writing is that impotant?' _Alfred frown. He stood up and walked behind the girl, looking over her head and read the text.

_"You're planning to leave the village and go on an adventure to solve the mystery of those dungeons." It wasn't a guess. It was a statement. Fae knew better than to lie to the woman in front of her. Ayu is a very skilled magician and very wise too. Fae has spent years as her disciple and her magic skills is not even near._

Oh? A story?

_"Yes," Fae admitted, "I'm planning to leave the village and go on a journey." She looked at her teacher in the eye. Ayu's doe eyes always look so cheerful but this time, the cheerfulness is gone and replaced with coldness._

_"Is that so?" She purred. "You are still green you know. The monsters in the dungeons are strong, perhaps stronger than I am, your teacher. Are you still willing to go?" Her stare seems to bore into her soul and mind, reading her everything._

Ooooh! Monsters!

_"I see..." Ayu closed her eyes. "The day has come... For me to test your worth." Right after that, Fae felt something warm against her cheek and wave of pain came to her. She lifted her hand and touched her cheek to feel fresh blood running from her cheek._

_"Mistress!"_

Oh! A fight!

_"It it not my place to stop your desire to leave this place and face the world..." Ayu raised her staff and point it to Fae's direction. "But it is my place as your mistress to decide wether or not you are ready to face the world outside these walls!" Another slice of wind flew to her direction. Fae move to the side and the wind grazed her foot, making it bleeding. "If you win against me in this battle of magic and wit, I'll move aside and let you pass through! But if you fail, you have to forget that dream of yours to become world greatest magician and quit being my disciple!" Fae gaped._

Oh! Magic! Nice!

_"Mistress! You wouldn't-"_

_"Oh yes I would!" Ayu swing her staff, this time balls of fires shot to the young magician's direction. "I am your mistress! When I took you as my disciple, I'm responsible with everything! It is my responsibility to prepare you as a full fledged magician and if I let you go without any fight and in the end you die before you can make your dream come true, it is me who will suffer the most! And your father will suffer as well if you die!"_

Oh! A battle between teacher and student! Epic!

Alred try to read more but he can't because the girl's head and hand is on the way, making him unable to read further. The girl write some more and put down her pen. She lifted her book closer to her face and after a minute or so she put it down and closed the book, sighing.

"Oh? Finally you finished! The hero kinda amused seeing you write so intense!"

The girl looked up to him and blue meet violet. The girl's eyes went wide and she stood up abruptly. Her cheeks went red and she hugged her book close.

"Y-Y-You can see me?" She squeaked.

"Yeah, I can see you. Why are you so surprised that I can see you?" Alfred tilted his head in confusion. The girl blushed more and cover her face with her book.

"I-I-I... Did-Did you read my story?" Her violet eyes timidly look at him. Her face is flushed. Alfred can't help but thought, _'Cute.'_

"Yeah! I read your story! It's very interesting! Especially the Fae character! It's really cool that she want to be world's greatest magician! I like heroic stories! You should continue writing that story!"

The girl lower her book and looked at him with wonder. "R-Really? You mean it?" She leaned to him with desperation clearly in her face. The taller boy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! I like your story!"

The girl blinked at him once, twice, thrice and then she blushed deep scarlet an again cover her face with her book. She lower her book to her mouth and looked at him weirdly. Her blush got worse that her face looks like a ripe cherry. She cover her face again and Alfred can hear her take a very deep breath. She lower her book and the blush on her face has lessened but still there nonetheless. The girl looked at him in the eye and her lips parted.

"T-Thank... You..." She smiled timidly at him. Alfred blushed. Her smile is so cute! The girl smiled some more as she looked down, looking so happy. He cleared his throat and looked at her.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones, the Hero. What's yours?" The girl blinked at him and smiled sweetly.

"My name is Madeline Williams... You can call me Maddie..."

Maddie. So that's her name. Maddie.

"Alright, Maddie. Nice to meet you!" Alfred grinned at her and Maddie blushed once more before smiling back at him.

"I... I have to go home..." Maddie turned around and put her book and pencil case inside. "My father probably waiting for me..." She whispered.

"Oh..." Alfred nodded. "Sure. I see you tomorrow?" Weird, the question make her gasped and blushed. Maddie looked at him strangely before nodded.

"W-Well... I'm going now..." Maddie wear her backpack. "I... See you tomorrow... I guess..." Maddie nodded at him and start walk away.

"Hey, Maddie!" Alfred called her suddenly. She turned her head around to look at him.

"I'd like to read your stories some more!"

Maddie looked at him wide eyed and that lovely smile plastered on her face.

"Thank you... Alfred..."

Alfred watched as she turned around and exit the library. He slumped to the chair Maddie previously sit. A heavy blush is visible on his handsome face.

Maybe it's not that bad to visit the library more often in the near future.

To see one Madeline Williams.

* * *

><p><strong>And... There you go! My first English Hetalia fanfiction!<br>Canada need some love and I plan to make him my main character here. I open Zerochan and there is a new picture of Female Canada. I got curious and type in 'Female Canada'... Fem!Canada is so cute! And there are some cute pictures with her and the Hetalia boys! Then this story come to me and begged for me to be typed! So I'm sorry if you hate gender bending!**

**Seruni is my OC as the female personification of Indonesia. I'm from Indonesia and I just HAD to add her here. It's too forced, I know but I can't resist. Norway is here also and as Nesia's pair (Nesia is short from Indonesia in Indonesia's Hetalia fandom). I know it's weird but it's so cute in my opinion.**

**I hope Madeline's fantasy story is okay. I try to make it original with all the magic and fantasy. So please don't flame me. If you want to give me advice on how Madeline's story should be, I'm all ears.**

**[1] Troubadour: a French medieval lyric poet composing and singing in Provencal in the 11th- 13th centuries on the theme of courtly love**

**[2]Norway can see and interact mythical cretaures like England. In Indonesia there are many myth, legends and mythical creatures. There are also magic in Indonesia. So, Seruni here also can see mythical creatures and it's really cute when two person who can see things like that spend time together. In the real world, Norway-Indonesia relationship is surprisingly really well.**

**Well, that's it for now!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**NO FLAME, PLEASE!QAQ**


End file.
